Mercurial
by RainbowsArePretty
Summary: They've been the only ones who have changed because of the switch. Because they're no longer blood siblings. How long will it be until it all comes crashing down? Bay/Toby


Warnings - implied underage sex and incest, if you choose to look at it that way.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I forgot, what's our excuse for not showing up, again?"

Toby is the one that asks.

It's a Sunday morning, and like so many others, Toby's begins in his bed. He was invariably the first awake, and had been since he was a child. It ran in the Kennish family.

The grumble beside him reminds him that there is one notable Kennish member that wasn't blessed with that particular trait. Well, not that Bay Kennish really is one, after all.

He glances over at the clock on his bedside table - it's barely seven, which means they have a few hours until anyone is back. The rest of the family is - conveniently - at a state senate breakfast, eager to present a united front.

These are the best days, when he can lie in peace with the one he wants to be with,most without fear they might be found. He glances over to the sleeping body beside him. There's some strange feeling that occurs within him when he looks at her. This scene is his favorite, the literal morning after. There's just something quite stirring about her still flushed naked body, and messy endearing curls she once tried to tame. To be honest, he felt a loss when she began straightening it.

He's about to repeat the question, but he's certain she heard it the first time.

The thought brings back the one

"Bayyyy," he whines, nuzzling against her naked shoulder. He takes the moment to wrap an arm around her waist, pulling their bare bodies closer together. Her back is pressed against his chest, and their legs are entangled.

She manages a voice that is simultaneously sleepy and charming at the same time. "I'm at a seminar for rising young artists, and you're practicing with the band."

"Mm, okay," he murmurs, kissing the crook of her neck. He can feel her annoyance at being woken up. "Sorry, for waking you up."

"Yeah, yeah. Not your fault, got those good old Kennish genes," she replies. There's a trace of bitterness in her voice. It's been eight months since a simple blood test led her to find out she wasn't really part of the family she had spent nearly sixteen years with.

That was part of the reason Toby had taken a gap year. He couldn't watch Bay's face as yet another part of her life was turned upside down. He had long realized that that her entire support system consisted only of him. Fortunately, she was on track to graduating early, and would be able to attend college only a semester after he began.

She sighs and turns on her side, curling her body towards Toby. Her bright brown eyes have a far away look Toby has seen too often. He might not be a magician, but over the past six months, he's figured out how to handle this situation.

He moves his head closer to hers and rests his forehead against hers. Her hand reaches for the back of neck, and she fingers the messy curls at his nape. He sighs against her. She found out early in their relationship how sensitive to her touch he is.

His eyes flutter open, and they meet Bay's piercing brown eyes. He gulps; breathing has suddenly become difficult. He takes a hand and pushes her on her back. Now she's the one breathless.

"Toby..." she whispers.

Her lips are open, and her pulse quickens. He moves until he's hovering over her, and bends his head, brushing his lips against hers. It feels like the buildup to their first kiss - the accident born out of despair.

Bay runs her fingers through Toby's blond hair. Her lips quirk; she's always liked his hair. He captures her lips with his own, savoring the taste he's never found elsewhere. A soft moan escapes Bay's lips.

And then, there is the sound of a door opening.

The pair freezes. Bay's already large brown eyes widen, and they meet Toby's blue. "The front door," Toby whispers.

"They weren't supposed to be back yet!" Bay responds in a panicked whisper.

"I know, I know!" Toby pulls the covers over them, hoping that it will serve as some camouflage.

Footsteps make their way up the stairs, stopping in front of Toby's bedroom door. Bay's heart quickens so much Toby can feel it against his chest.

A floorboard creeks, and a door handle turns.

xXxXxXx

To be continued (?)

Well, this is my first fic in a long while, so tell me what you think. I don't really know where this is going, so suggestions, constructive crit, and virtual cookies are all welcome!

-Rainbows


End file.
